Letters to you
by Miharu Tengoku
Summary: Takes place after Tommy looses his Green Ranger powers for good. Tommy has gone up to his Uncle's cabin to get away and clear his head. He wanted to be alone to think and find himself again. He didn't think writing a letter to his friends would elicit a response from Kimberly. He can't help but to respond to her.


Letters to you

After Tommy, had lost his green power ranger powers for good he decided to head off to his uncle's cabin by the lake to find himself. While he was gone, he was writing letters. The first one was to all the Rangers, he thought it would stop there.

The rangers were happy to hear from Tommy and know he was doing ok.

"Hey, can I see that letter?" Kim asked. "I want to see if there is a return address so I can send him a letter."

"You really think that's a good idea, Kim?" Jason asked.

"Yes." She said taking the letter.

While he was at the cabin he had to check the mail. A few days after being there he noticed a piece of mail with his name on it.

"Who is sending me a letter?" He turned it over to see the return address.

"K. Hart… Kimberly." He smiled and opened the letter.

Tommy,

How are you doing? We were so happy to get your letter. The team misses you. Zack said the other day that it's too quiet without you here. It's not the same. I understand you need some time, but please come home soon. We miss you. I miss you even more.

I also wanted to tell you that Jason won that trophy. He said he did it for you. He misses you helping with the karate classes. There is so much good you can do here even without your powers. It's not the same without you. Take all the time you need, but please come home soon and continue to write me and tell me how you are doing.

All my love,

Kimberly

Tommy took the letter inside and started on his next letter.

Kimberly,

You have no idea how happy I was to get your letter. I miss you too, but I can't come home yet. I hope you are well. I'll be home soon. I promise. I'm doing alright, but I need some time to find myself again. Being a Power Ranger completely changed my life. Now that I know I can no longer help my friends in battle I don't know what to do.

All I do up here is worry about you and the other rangers. I've felt the Earthquakes a few times. Please be careful and stay safe. I wouldn't want you to lose your powers like I did. I wouldn't want to lose you at all. The hardest thing I've ever had to do was stay away for a while.

Tell Jas I said congratulations on the trophy. That's awesome. I knew he could do it. Let them all know I'm doing well.

It's beautiful up here, Kim. One day I'll bring you up here so you can see it for yourself. I think you would like it and I'll be home before you know it. I'll be waiting for your next letter.

Love,

Tommy

Once finished with the letter Tommy took it to be mailed.

"Keep her safe." He said dropping it in the mailbox.

A few days later Kimberly returned home and found the letter waiting for her.

"It's from Tommy. Please say you're coming home." She said opening the letter and reading it. "Shoot. Maybe I can convince him in this one."

Tommy,

I'm so glad you responded to me. I'm doing alright, despite missing you. Tommy, I was captured by Lord Zedd the other day. He wanted to make me his Queen. Gross. I was able to outsmart him by acting like Rita until the others found me. I was so scared.

That's probably the last thing you wanted to hear about I'm sure. I'm alright though. I never want to go back there again.

I would love to go to the cabin with you. That sounds like a great get away. You must tell me all about it when you get back. I just can't wait to see you. The days seem so long and lonely. Please come home, Tommy.

Love,

Kim.

Kim put her pen down. "Please Tommy." She put it on the table to be sent in the morning.

Tommy read the letter when it came.

"Good news Kim." He sat down at the lake to write to her.

Kimberly,

I'm sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could have been there to save you. I'm just glad you are safe.

But this time I have some good news. Kimberly, I'm coming home at the end of the week. You won't have to miss me much longer. I'm sorry that I put you through this. But, I'm feeling much better. I've decided that being just Tommy is just as good as being the Green Ranger. I have you, I have my friends, my students. Life was good before the I was the Green Ranger and I'm sure life will be just as good without him.

I miss you too much to be away any longer. I can't wait to see you. I hate to ask you this way but, when I come home would you like to go on a date in the park? You should have time to send me your answer.

See you soon,

Love,

Tommy

"Last one." Tommy put it in the mail. "I'll be home soon."

Kim opened the letter as soon as it came in, getting excited as she read the letter.

"Tommy's coming home!" She grabbed her pen and started on her final letter.

Tommy,

I can't wait to see you. Yes, absolutely I'll go on a date when you come home. You must, must, must come see me as soon as you get back. I can't wait to tell the others. They'll be excited to see you. Maybe not as much as I am. Come home safe.

I can't promise that life will go back to normal, but me and the rest of our friends will make it as good as we can for you. You are one or us. You will always be one of us. Billy and Trini have been working around the clock trying to figure out how to get your powers back. We need you. I'll see you soon.

Please come see me first thing.

Love,

Kimberly

Kimberly sent the letter over night to make sure Tommy got it in time.

"See you soon."

Tommy received the letter the next day. By this time, he knew about being the white ranger. Alpha and Zordon had been preparing him for a few days and told him not to tell the other rangers. Sometimes, Zordon liked to have happy news too.

"Sooner than you think." He said closing Kimberly's final letter. "Guess I better get ready."


End file.
